Donna Livingston (The Good Cop)
Donna Livingston (Orfeh) is the villainess of "Who Framed the Good Cop?", the first episode of Netflix's The Good Cop (airdate September 21, 2018). About Donna Livingston was the wife of Jack Livingston, a police officer who gained several enemies for testifying against six corrupt cops--including Tony Caruso Sr., who made a threat against him in court when his testimony resulted in him going to prison. In the episode, Jack was found dead in a park, suffocated with a plastic bag and shot post-mortem six times in the chest. Upon being brought into the station to be questioned regarding Jack's death, Donna was quick to become irate with the officers due to believing they abandoned Jack when he agreed to testify against the squad. When asked by Detective Burl Loomis if Jack had enemies, Donna became enraged due to Detective Tony "TJ" Caruso Jr. (Tony Sr.'s son) being present, leading her to accuse his father of killing Jack in revenge.Donna's claims were seemingly confirmed when the slugs found in Jack's body were traced back to TJ's gun, indicating that only Tony or his father could be responsible for Jack's murder. Reveal Despite Donna's threat to go to the media if Tony and/or his father weren't arrested, TJ attended Jack's wake, where he made a surprising revelation: Donna was having an affair with Sergeant Chet Finch, walking in on the illicit couple as the two were about to have sex. TJ also took note of a rash on Chet's leg and the fact that Donna's dog (notable for barking at anyone she didn't know) was calm around him, allowing him to piece together the truth behind Jack's death: Donna and Chet had conspired to kill him together, with the villainess drugging Jack with a syringe before she and Chet suffocated him with the plastic bag. While their motive is never explicitly stated, it can be inferred that the adulterous couple killed Jack so they could continue their affair. To cover up their tracks, the evil Donna helped Chet take Jack's body to training facility Rodman's Neck, where Chet worked as a supervisor. Knowing TJ was scheduled to do shooting practice that day, Chet and Donna hung Jack's corpse behind the target practice wall, with TJ's shots going through the wall and into Jack's body before the duo transported the body to the park to be discovered. TJ's memory of his shooting pattern (which was in the form of the constellation Ursa Minor) allowed him to deduce how Jack had been killed by Chet and Donna and how they set up him and his father, revealing it all to Cora Vasquez (Tony Sr.'s parole officer) as he took her to Rodman's Neck to confirm his theory by looking at his target sheet. TJ later subdued Chet's attempt to kill him and Cora, and a news report later showed that he and Donna were arrested for conspiracy and aggravated homicide. Trivia *Donna Livingston is The Good Cop's first villainess. Gallery Evil Donna.gif|The evil Donna (along with Chet) killing Jack Livingston Donna Livingston Arrest.png|Donna's arrest, shown via news report Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Suffocation Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested